Dream A Little Dream
by A Torch in Her Eyes
Summary: OLD! Sometimes dreams do come true. For Dawn, she's the WWF's newest designer and a new addition to Team XTreme. But, is this dream meant to be?
1. Chance of Opportunity

****

Disclaimer – Big time disclaimer for this one. I own N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Nada. Zip. The WWF? Vince owns it. The superstars? Well, Vince owns the company they work for, but I'm pretty sure they own themselves. This story? Well, this is one thing I own. I also own Dawn. As for the story itself, I'm very aware of illegal situations I'm going to be putting into this, which is why I say DON'T SUE! No wrestler in their right mind would… Oh wait, I'm telling that story, aren't I? *slaps forehead* Let me get on with this then.

****

A/N – Hmm, I knew I wanted to say something else. Ah yes. Only my child dillusioned mind would come up with something like this. That's why everyone else here doesn't write it... :-P OH! The song lyric thing at the beginning and also chapter numbers and titles put at the beginning… I stole that idea from Pikajenn (Pokemon fic writer, but definitely a superb one) so don't gimme credit for it. Although I dunno why you'd want to. However, don't let that stop you from reviewing!!!

__

'It starts with one, 

One thing, I don't know why.' _- _In The End, Linkin Park

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One 

__

:

****

Chance of Opportunity

She fingered the bracelet that was clasped around her wrist, it had been there now for just under two years. It was a Hardy Boyz ball and chain bracelet, the sign of an obvious wrestling fan. Also, hanging around her neck was the pendant logo of the Boyz. This young girl seemed to be a crazed Hardy's fan, but most female teenagers like her were fans of the team. But they were fans of their looks, nice asses hidden under baggy jeans, but tight see-through shirts were enough to satisfy those girls. However, that didn't hold true for this teenager.

Her name was Dawn Mallund. A 15 year old who lived in Chicago, Illinois and was now here at the Allstate Arena for SmackDown. Dawn had never had floor seats to an event, so this was a real treat for her. Her brother had taken her, but he was now on the other side sitting ringside with his friend who ended up having an extra ticket after someone bailed. So now she was left all by her lonesome, but she was on the floor. The next to last row, but she had the aisle so that she could easily slip out to hold up the only poster she'd brought with her.

'What?' seemed to be the word of the night, week, month, maybe even the year, so Dawn was thankful that on one side she had put that word on it. Dawn was also an aspiring designer, so the 'What?' had been outlined with silver and blue glitter with tiny skulls, lone-star flags and beer can cutouts filled the center of it. Even though it was Vince McMahon only out insulting the crowd, after every sentence was that now ever so infamous word. But the sign wasn't held up in hopes of it being shown on television, rather she was hoping that Vince would take notice. 

A couple of years ago, Dawn had been overweight. She wasn't someone who constantly shoved food down her face, she just had a slow metabolism. And for the most part she refused to go out of the house while the sun was up because she'd wanted her skin to stay white and pale, so she didn't exactly get all the exercise she needed. But she'd started doing her own routine of things while her parents were out for the evening: sit-ups, jumping jacks, crunches, squats, all the things she loved to do. She'd even taken the weights from her brothers room and lifted each night for a little while. It was a New Year's Resolution for her of sorts, one that she stayed true to and slowly but surely the results of it had become obvious. Her stomach was snow flat and had the etchings of what could be a 6-pack, but that's not what she'd been shooting for. However, she still didn't have 'the' look. Heck, she didn't even know what made a person qualify as being pretty, all she knew was that people dubbed her as not.

However, she still had that gothic essence about her. Dawn's hair was a natural black color, but had been dyed numerous times. In the front there were two strips of colors hair, a deep red on one side and a blinding pink on the other. The hair turned black again after that until about halfway where there were two more strips of colored hair, one a light blue and the other a dark teal color. Her hair was just past shoulder length and also very wavy, but it had been smoothed out and even somehow spiked at the ends. Even her apparel had a not-so normal quality to it. It didn't take 3 guesses to know that it was all black, naturally. It was a tube top yet it had long sleeves to it and was decorated with deep purple and bright green colors that made up the Hardy Boyz logo. Her pants were just as unique, hanging on the hips without being Lita-like and showing off a thong, they also flared wide at the bottom and had small designs of 'HB' around the waist band and more around the bottom. It was quite a sight really, to see a teenager **so** into the Hardy's that she made outfits to represent them. 

The show had started to all pass by in a blur for the teenager and she was feeling a bit disappointed that her first sign went unnoticed by Vince, he didn't even look at it! She only had one more opportunity and it was up next. Dawn had already flipped her sign over and her hands were starting to sweat in anticipation, this was obviously something very important to her. The second she heard their theme, her voice split through the rest of the crowd's excited screaming. She was holding her sign up as high as her 5'6" would let her. It was glowing through the darkness from a special green colored paint she'd user over the fabric that had been used to make the teams logo. There was also some purple glitter purely for shimmy and shine dusted around. Matt and Jeff both slipped into the ring at the same time, the fiery redhead following. In an instant, Jeff was perched in the ropes in the corner doing the trademark Hardy guns. He seemed to look right over Dawn's sign, **_right _**over it and she felt her heart sink. Her eyes dropped and head hung slightly, holding up her sign just a bit longer with all of her hope gone before she took her seat. 

Being the wrestling fan that she was though, Dawn couldn't ignore the match. They were fighting the Dudley Boys… again. But the theatrics that Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Matthew Moore Hardy put on were well worth it. A double dive outside the ring onto Buh Buh Ray and D-Von, Poetry in Motion and then to top it all off… The Swanton Bomb by Jeff. Dawn sighed contentedly. Even if they didn't see her sign, they were good at doing what they did – Entertaining their fans. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait here for me, I need to talk to my friend real quick," her brother said as he led her off away from the crowd bustling out of the arena.

"But I," 

"Good girl." 

Dawn was almost waiting for him to pat her on the head and say 'good dog'. She crossed her arms and huffed as her brother, Kyle Mallund, ran to catch up with his buddy. As soon as he was out of sight, Dawn pulled a box from her jacket, she'd obviously been hiding it all throughout the show. It wasn't a small box, but it wasn't something huge either, more of a clothing-sized box. She spotted a guard who was sitting infront of the back door, she thought it odd that there be only one. But he spotted her right away and held up a hand to her when she was about 5 yards away.

"Excuse me, miss, you're not allowed to be back here," his authoritative voice seemed like mono-tone, something he had obviously repeated many times tonight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just hoping I could wait out here to give this to a couple people," she held up the box that she hadn't realized she'd been clutching so tightly, her fingers were turning white.

"Sorry, young lady, but rules are rules. No one is supposed to be back here."

"Well, could you hold onto this? You can give it to the first person who walks out the door, I'm sure they'll know how to get it to the Hardy Boyz," Dawn nearly pleaded, indicating the name that had been written in big, black permanent marker letters: Team Xtreme. 

"'Fraid not," he shrugged and went back to his guard duty, putting a stop to any other suggestions that the teenager might come up with. Her lips stuck out slightly in a pout, but she wouldn't sulk over it. 

Dawn had known that it had only been a remote possibility that the trio would get her gift, but it was nice to wish that they could have gotten it. She tucked the box under her arm had her sign in her hand, with all the hard work she put into making all of it, Dawn was definitely keeping it. She took a seat on the corner of the walkway, a ways away from where her brother had put her, but still in plain view. An hour's time passed and Dawn was still waiting for her brother. It wasn't uncommon that he'd forget about her when he got wrapped up with his friends. But it was getting colder and the later it got meant the more people of the wrong crowd would be prowling the streets looking for innocents like Dawn to rape and then murder in cold blood.

"Hey."

She felt a hand clasp down on her shoulder and immediately stood and spun around to face her brother.

"Where have you been, Ky…" Dawn trailed off when she realized it wasn't her brother. It was a certain rainbow-colored hair risk taker along with a black-haired brother and his red-headed girlfriend. 

"Oh my gosh," was all she could say with her jaw having almost hit the ground. 

The trio just smiled at her. This was probably a reaction that were used to from their many fans around the world.

"What's your name?" Lita asked politely.

"Dawn Mallund."

"The guard said you had wanted to give us something earlier, Dawn. Thought you would have left by now," Matt piped up. 

"Oh yeah!" I picked up my jacket and pulled out the box that I had re-hidden and handed to the closest Team Xtreme member which was Jeff. All 3 of them were smiling and all pulled the lid off to make it seem like it was their own present. There were three pieces of wrapping paper inside that were hiding something soft, from the way it was rolled up it was no doubt shirts. The red wrapping paper had A.C.D scrawled across it for Amy C. Dumas and she eagerly took it out and unrolled her gift. 

She held it up for the brothers to see as well as she looked it over. It was a deep red in color and the sleeves would probably reach just past mid-arm and the hem of it most likely to just below the breasts. It had a cartoonish-looking Lita doing the trademark Hardy guns above her head with purplish mesh flames around it. Dawn watched as Lita a.k.a Amy squealed her delight and then threw her arms around the 15 year old.

"Thank you _so_ much!" she practically shouted as she flaunted it playfully in front of the two Hardy brothers. Both of them just grinned and looked to one another and grabbed their designated gifts from the box, green for Matt and purple for Jeff. 

What they found were almost identical black shirts made of some kind of stretchy material that was almost see through. Again there was a cartoon-based figure on the shirt, but it was on the back. Matt's cartoon figure had him sporting a while and black combo shirt and baggy black pants and the finger guns were pointed at his head. Jeff's character had a bright green shirt and had the same pair of jeans as his brother, but his arms were spread downwards with the guns, his head was tilted down slightly showing a purple hat and his colorful hair. On the front was their silver HB logo with green lightning dancing around it. Underneath their logo were interlocking letters that clearly spelled out Team Xtreme. 

If either of the brothers were as excited as Amy had seemed to be, they hid it well.

"Wow…" was all Matt seemed to be able to say.

"No fan has ever given us anything other then phone numbers and pictures of themselves or maybe a love note of some sort… This is the first real gift we've ever gotten. Thanks, Dawn," Jeff was sincere, Dawn could tell. 

She smiled brightly as her gifts seemed to be well-liked.

"Thanks you guys, I was afraid you wouldn't like them," and she had been.

"Are you kidding? We love them!" All three nodded in agreement.

"Dawn! Where the hell a-… Dawn, c'mon we gotta," Kyle had finally come back to get her after his long absence, but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the trio that was standing before his sister. The 19 year old brother pushed his younger sibling out of the way and introduced himself to the 3 wrestlers, shaking hands with Amy a little too long as she finally had to snatch her hand from his grasp. Dawn kind of shuffled back from the scene and put her jacket on as the cold finally got to her. She turned her back to her babbling brother and Team Xtreme who were miraculously putting up with him. Somehow her brother always managed to ruin everything for her, cared nothing as to what she felt or what he did to her. For that she despised him.

Dawn had taken to looking up at the stars. They'd always been beautiful to her and they at least gave her the time to think. It was a good thing there were no fans who had lurked after the show back here or the Hardy brothers and their lovely valet would have been mauled for sure. All she'd wanted was to give them their gifts, she got what she'd wanted. But with the opportunity to simply speak to them for even the slightest moment and get to know who they really were, well, that was taken away from her by Kyle, Dawn thought bitterly. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around, expecting her brother to have run off Team Xtreme and was now ready to drag her home, Dawn was shocked to find Jeff staring at her with an apologetic smirk on his face.

"We're sorry about that. You're brother doesn't have much respect for you, does he?"

"No, he never did," she shook her head slowly.

"Well, I don't think we can thank you enough for those shirts. Just by looking at them I know they're all a perfect fit. We appreciate you taking the time out to make those for us, we really do. The WWF could use a designer like you, you've got some real talent."

"Really?" Dawn's eyes lit up at the compliment and Jeff simply smiled and nodded.

"Wow. Usually people ask me where I got what I'm wearing or what store I got their birthday present from, how'd you know I made it?"

"Well a stylish guy like me has to be able to notice these kind of things. Besides, these shirts aren't sold anywhere because we come up with our own designs," he said jokingly. I smiled at him.

"Nice hair, by the way. You wouldn't happen to have any of that blue left would you?" I had to laugh at that. He was laughing too, but I knew he was dead serious.

"Actually, I do."

"Matt, Jeff! Lita!" A certain gray-suited WWF owner came jogging out of the arena, "I'm glad I caught you before you left. Edge and Christian have some family issues going on and won't be able to make it to Smackdown Thursday. There's no one else available so I'm going to give you the night off. "

"Thanks, Vince," they all replied in unison and then giggled at that very fact.

"Hey, what's that you guys got?" Vince pointed at the shirts they were holding, completely ignoring the two fans in Dawn and Kyle who were still there.

"Oh!" Amy grabbed Dawn away from Jeff's side and scooted her forward so that she was now look up at Vince, smiling sheepishly and feeling very awkward.

"She made them for us, Vince," Amy announced proudly while holding up the shirt that had been to given to her for the boss to see. He raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded appreciatively.

"That's some very fine work, young lady. Perhaps you could come in a moment?" 

"Uhh…" Dawn couldn't exactly find any words at the moment, so she let Vince walk her into the arena… backstage. The brothers and their valet also followed, curiosity being their cause. Dawn's brother, however, was not happy about being left outside and jealous over the fact that _he_ didn't get to go backstage as well.

"If you go in there I'm leaving you here, Dawn!" he called to her retreating back, but the younger sister ignored her older sibling and graciously stepped through the door that Mr. McMahon had kindly held open for her. Kyle made a face and jammed his hands into his pockets, grumbling as he stalked off to his truck, revved up the engine and made good on his word – He left.


	2. The Beginning Path

__

'Say hello to the girl that I am! 

You're gonna have to see through my perspective,

I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am, 

And I don't wanna be so damn protected.' – Overprotected, Britney Spears

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

:

****

The Beginning Path

__

Vince and Dawn both stood from their respective seats, Vince extending his hand across the desk which Dawn took and shook politely. Nothing had been made definitely, but he'd given her an opportunity and that deserved a hug in it's own right. However, Dawn felt it wouldn't look to professional if she were crawling over the desk to give the man a hug. What Vince had proposed to her was more then what she could have hoped for. Not only would she be designing t-shirts, but jewelry, hats and even the possible ring attires of some of the superstars who were in need of something fresh and new. She smiled widely as the owner handed her a paper in which had the name of the hotel he was staying at scrawled across it along with his room number and cell phone number. 

When Dawn had asked about how this would effect her schooling, he'd said that she would only be traveling half of what the wrestlers did since her services weren't required at the arena specifically. The days of school that she did miss would be either made up or she would receive private tutoring while traveling with them, she'd opted for a private tutor. 

But, Dawn did have one little dilemma. That dilemma was her parents. Often times they were unpredictable so she didn't know what to expect when she told them about her job opportunity. She assumed they would be pleased to know that she had a chance to make a very good amount of money, one that would be based upon how many of the shirts are sold, yet not giving her a percentage of the money. That was slightly confusing, but Vince said it was guaranteed good money. Who was she to doubt him?

Mr. McMahon kindly ushered her out of the door where Jeff, Matt, Lita and now Chris Jericho, known as Chris Irvine offstage, were scuttling into what they deemed to be a good distance away. Unfortunately, they were caught in the act they tried to act as if they'd been engrossed in conversation when they saw Dawn come out of the office. Overgrown kids…

"So what was that all about?" Matt asked knowingly.

"You tell me, you guys were the ones eavesdropping," Dawn pointed out. Now that she had completely gotten over the star-stricken awe she'd felt earlier, she could finally feel comfortable acting like herself. 

"Alright, you caught us," Lita giggled.

"Well just so you don't make me and 'I Love Stephanie' shirts, I'm Chris Jericho, undis-" Chris stopped mid-sentence when he realized that everyone except for Dawn was glaring at him for she had a bemused smile playing about her lips.

"What?" he pretended not to know why he was getting all the looks and they just rolled their eyes at their heavyweight champion. 

But Chris being in or out of character wasn't exactly on the mind of Dawn, rather she was wondering how she was going to get home. She didn't have to go outside looking for her brother to know he was gone. He always made good on his word. So either she was stuck walking home or bumming a ride off of one of the guys, being driven home by a WWF superstar didn't seem so bad. Thank you, Kyle!

"Hey, I hate to ask this, but I know my brother's left since I came in here and he didn't get to… So would it be possible for me to get a ride home?" Dawn asked innocently, her shyness suddenly starting to creep up and make her slightly nervous. What if they said no?

"Sure, I'll take you," Jeff piped up.

She smiled at him gratefully. Matt dug a pair of rental car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Jeff as the rainbow-haired wrestler walked side by side with Dawn in silence out into the private parking lot. He opened the door of the car for her and then closed it for her, going around the car over to the driver side and sliding in himself.

"Thanks," she murmured. 

"No problem," he replied cooly.

It wasn't the least bit surprising when Jeff popped in a _certain_ Creed c.d. and 'My Sacrifice' was then playing in the car. Dawn smiled and shrugged, giving him the directions to her house and taking some time out to analyze the all-might colorful one. She could see why girls swooned over him and his looks, there was no denying that he was gorgeous. But Dawn went ahead and looked past the surface. What she found was someone quiet and perhaps even the slightest bit shy. Some considered his look to be 'gothic', but she knew it was. The painted nails, dyed hair, the tattoo on his arm, even the way he dressed. As the thought of dress entered her mind, she suddenly noticed something and was surprised she hadn't noticed earlier – He'd put on the shirt she'd made for him. It looked good too.

"I can't believe your brother left you like that," he stated flat-out. Blunt. 

"It's not the first time," she answered equally as blunt and Jeff knew well enough not to pry.

"Do you think your parents will agree to you working for the federation?"

"I don't know with them. I'd say it's a fifty-fifty chance," she shrugged as she was even unsure of that. 

"Hey, is this it?" 

Dawn looked out the car window and nodded.

"Sure is. Why don't you come on in for a few minutes? Help me sway my parents mind," she flashed him a broad smile and he chuckled lightly. She'd almost expected him to say no, but he agreed and stepped out of the car. Dawn opened the door of her house, it was just a standard home it what would be an average neighborhood. It wasn't some huge mansion, but it wasn't some cramped up space either. There was some hustling and bustling going about, Dawn could tell from simply the air of the room, a kind of sixth sense. Her parents were probably going on another trip. 

"'Ey pop, mum!" 

They shuffled out of the bedroom to drop a couple of traveling bags near the door, just now noticing that Dawn had someone with her. Someone who somehow looked oddly familiar. He looked like one of those guys on one of the numerous posters in her bedroom. 

"Jeff, these are my parentals."

He smiled warmly and offered a hand, shaking first her father's then the mother's as they introduced themselves as David and Jasmine. 

"Hey, doll, we're really busy at the moment. We're going to have down to Indianapolis for a business meeting," her father informed her.

"Wait a second, daddy. I just need to ask you something real quick," she spit out and then shuffled her feet nervously. Here goes nothing.

"See, Vince McMahon offered me this job with the WWF. It would require minimal traveling and I'd have a tutor the days that I was with them. I've been promised a decent salary as a designer."

With the hurry to get to the airport and a plane leaving in under an hour, both of them nodded without even really considering anything. She wasn't sure they'd even heard her. But if they were giving her their consent, who was she to stop them?

"Great!" Dawn pulled out a couple papers from her jacket pocket. "All you have to do is sign these," she handed them the paper and produced a pen from the pocket as well. They turned her around and used her back as a surface to write on as both scrolled their names in the designated areas. As soon as that was done, they picked up their bags and shuffled out of the door. 

All Jeff had really noticed about the parents was that Dawn looked like neither of them. The mother had blonde hair, which was fading into a gray and blue eyes, her dad having a big bald spot in the middle of his brown hair and brown eyes. They were obviously busy people, too busy. 9 times out of 10 a person doesn't choose to look a bit… _different_… from the normal crowd because they just feel like it. In Dawn's case, it might have had something to do with her parents who seemed like they were always this busy. Did they make time out to spend quality time with their daughter? From the looks of it, the answer was leaning more to the negative. However, also from the looks of it – Dawn looked nothing her parents. She had odd eyes, one green and the other bright brown, neither from her parents. Also, both the mother and father had high cheekbones, square chin and larger-than-average noses. Dawn seemed to be just the opposite of that. She seemed to be the opposite of her parents in general. 

"Jeff!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he hadn't realized she'd been talking to him and he grinned sheepishly.

"I said it's getting late and there's going to be a lot of drunk drivers getting onto the road, it might not be a smart move to go out driving," Dawn warned.

"Well what do you suggest I do? Fly?" he asked sarcastically. Dawn smiled and was tempted to nod at the comment, but she held and did her best to give him a 'Duh!' kind of look.

"You can stay here for the night and leave as early as you like," she offered.

"What about your brother?" The little shit, err, wonderful older brother Kyle hadn't even come home yet. Instead of facing the wrath of mom and dad, he'd probably stayed the night over at one of his dear darkling friends' house.

"He'd probably be ecstatic to find you sleeping in my bed."

"Your bed?" he arched his brows questioningly and Dawn rolled her eyes. Oh brother.

"My room also happens to be the guest room. Parents room is off-limits. I wouldn't even dream of going into my brother's piss-infested room. So I'm used to the couch whenever there's company," she explained.

"Well how 'bout I call my brother and let him know where I'm at and then I sleep on the couch?"

Dawn shook her head and held up a hand.

"Nope, I get couch or we share the bed. Your choice."

It wasn't in Jeff's nature not to be a gentleman as he and Matt had been raised well by their father despite the loss of his mother when he was only 9. It wasn't right to let her sleep on the couch, but it wasn't proper to share a bed with a girl so young either. He pondered this a while, looking at the couch all the while.

"Share," he said grudgingly. The couch was old by any obvious glance and also looked rock hard to sit on. But so long as Kyle didn't plan on coming home that night, Jeff figured he could get out of this unscathed. Dawn pointed him in the direction of the phone and went to change into her sleepwear while he called Matt.

Dawn had tossed on a pair of boxers and a tank top to sleep in and crawled into the sleeping bag that rested on the covers of her bed. She had it turned inside so that the smooth satin is what she felt against her skin and so that she didn't get overly hot. She could hear Jeff shuffle into the room, taking off the shirt Dawn had given him and pulling his pants off as well to leave him only in his boxers. He folded the shirt and placed it on a nearby chair for safekeeping and than crawled under the warm covers of the bed.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She snuggled closer to the body that was next to her, enjoying the heat when she knew the rest of the house would be absolutely freezing. Wait a second… Warm body? Dawn opened her eyes with a start, but she didn't sit bolt straight up. There was an arm wrapped snugly around her waist that prevented her from doing that. Somehow in the middle of the night the sleeping back had slipped down to her knees and the bed sheets were down to Jeff's hips and she was curled up right against him. Must've instinctively rolled towards the heat, she figured. Dawn carefully unwound herself from Jeff's arm, not wanting to wake him since this is what could be considered a rather compromising situation. She finally succeeded and slipped out of the bed, checking Kyle's room to make sure he hadn't come home. And he hadn't.

The smell of something rather delicious reached Jeff's nose. Breakfast. His green eyes fluttered open and he was drawn out of the bed by the alluring smell, at least having the presence of mind to put his pants on. What he found was two plates of food, both with a couple pancakes on them, eggs and bacon. Dawn smiled wryly as she sat down in her chair, motioning for Jeff to do the same. It had been a while since Jeff had eaten a home-cooked meal. Even if it wasn't fancy or anything home made, it still tasted pretty damn good.

"So I guess you're now employed by the WWF?" he asked in between mouthfuls.

"Not yet. I still need to sign my contract."

"Need any help with the designing fashion?" 

"I'll let you know," she winked.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N – Okay, I decided to start putting these things at the bottom. *sighs* Slow development of story, I know. I'm trying to put some depth into Jeff, but I always seem to get Dawn instead. And since I'm rambling, I'll shut up now. However, I hope it's not too boring that you can't review! 

****

Note – Just a little side note here. The title of this had originally been 'If By Chance', but I didn't realize there was another fic out there in the wrestling department that had been posted only days ago with that same title so I changed it to 'More Than A Dream Come True'. I'm hoping that this title will work out better in the long run. One last thing, since it's so early in the morning (1:30) please excuse any stupid spelling errors and grammar and such. I promise to try harder! And be sure to review!!!

__


	3. The First Assignment

__

'Whenever, wherever,

We're meant to be together,

I'll be there and you'll be near,

And that's the deal my dear.' – Whenever, Wherever, Shakira

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three

:

****

The First Assignment

After all the paperwork was done with and her contract had been signed, Vince had Dawn begin work immediately. What was her first assignment? The Hurri-shirt! Vince had given her the room number and she was currently standing in front of the door, rapping on it – Loudly.

"Hold on a second! Who is it?" his muffled voice shouted. Was the a southern accent she heard?

"One of your crazed female fans here to stalk you," she answered evenly.

"Ooo… kay."

She chuckled at that, wondering how uncertain he was of now opening the door. And she was right, he did have a southern drawl, just like Matt and Jeff did she now realized. She wasn't one to be talking about accents though. Her accent was what you could a call a 'big city' accent, but nothing like a New York one. It was a lazy drawl with a hard edge.

The door opened and The Hurricane peered out of the door, looking straight ahead and seeing no one. Dawn cleared her throat and he looked down to her level, she was 5'5" so that made this guy a whole 7 inches taller then her. He gave her a funny look when he saw a perfectly balanced notebook on her head and a pencil behind her ear. She didn't look like a fan.

"You are?"

"And they say news travels fast," she huffed and let herself into the room. "I'm Dawn, the new designer girl. Nice to meet you too, Shane."

Dawn knew all of the wrestlers real names, she had done that research long ago. She took a seat on the couch and flipped the notebook into her hands.

"Got anything specific you want on a Hurricane shirt?"

"You get right to the point, don't you?" Shane pointed out as a question and he took a seat in a chair across from her, still trying to recover from Dawn's attitude. Direct was all he could come up with.

She simply nodded.

"Let's see what you can come up with."

That sounded like a challenge to her. She opened her notebook and her pencil was soon going this way and that across the paper. Shane watched, rather impressed at the speed she could draw. Less then a minute later she held up her quick sketch for Superhero Hurricane to see. According to the drawing, 'the' would be written very, very small on the top left part of Hurricane. Which would be written in green bubble letters and silver would outline it. On the back it was to say 'Believe in the Hurri-powers' that would supposedly have his cape below it as an underline. He smiled. At least it was creative.

"What else can you come up with?" 

"You don't like it?" she frowned.

"I didn't mean for me, I meant for everyone else." Everyone?

"Gimme a name." At least this would save time when she had to actually create something for whichever superstar.

"Mighty Molly."

So Dawn drew up something for Mighty Molly, then Tajiri, followed by Kane, Booker T, Edge, Test, even Vince. They had moved down onto the floor so that they could both use the notebook and she had let Shane have his hand at coming up with something. A giant ass is what he handed back to her.

"Rakishi? His ass isn't _that_ big!" she screeched.

"Well excuse me, Citizen Dawn, unlike you the Hurricane does not possess Hurri-art skills."

Dawn slapped a hand to their forehead. She'd discovered the motto of the wrestlers. When all else fails, revert to your character. But if it was joke shirts he wanted, mock shirts he would get. 

There was a knock at the door and Shane got up to answer it, leaving Dawn to her 'designing'.

"Hey guys!" Shane greeted warmly.

"Hey, Shane." 

She looked up to see Matt and Jeff and smiled warmly at them. Dawn tore out the piece of paper she had been doodling on before and closed her notebook.

"Vince wants us to introduce you to everyone, Dawn," Matt said.

"You mean wake everyone up and have an excuse for it," Jeff piped in and they all laughed. Dawn shrugged and stood up with her notebook. She handed the paper to Shane before the Hardy's escorted her out. 

'Poon-Tang For The Soul'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little over two hours later Dawn stretched out her arms, she'd met all the wrestlers in the hotel. _All_ of them. She was surprised it hadn't taken longer then that, after all, the WWF roster was pretty big. And shaking hands with each and every one of them really killed her arm. Poor arm. Not to mention the small talk, the chitchat… One by one she just grinned and bared it.

"Wait up!" 

Amy ran up alongside them since both Matt and Jeff had an arm wrapped around Dawn's shoulders and she was scrunched between them.

"Vince wanted me to give you this."

Huh? Amy handed her the envelope and she opened it carelessly. A plane ticket.

"Memphis, Tennessee?"

"That's where we're going tomorrow. I guess Vince wants to get you used to the road," said Jeff.

"Riiight," Dawn mumbled.

"Oh, Jeff, do you mind if Matt stays with me tonight?"

"As long as I don't have to _hear_ what you two are doing, fine by me."

"Hey!" Amy slapped him in the arm playfully. Though it wasn't even 1 in the afternoon yet, Amy dragged Matt off with a grin and the younger brother sighed.

"Jealous?" Dawn teased. Jeff glared at her, but she just glared right back until they both smiled.

"Are you offering me something? Because you are a bit young…" he trailed off with that, smirking. This earned Jeff an elbow to the ribs and she snatched away the hat on his head for good measure, putting it on her head.

"You got a small head, Skittles."

"And you got a big mouth, Sunset," he shot right back at her.

"Sunset, eh?" she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist in a friendly gesture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N – Shabang! ::checks reviews:: Two. Yes!!! ::giggles:: Anywho, this chappy is a bit shorter then the rest, I know. Sowry 'bout that. I just got another cool idea for a story, so _if_ I could write better I could make the idea just as cool. ::sighs:: Oh well. Happy reviewing!

Teaser – What's this? A teaser as to what's coming up in the next chapter? Sure! What the heck, what the hey. Closer and closer they become. Who? :;shrugs:: I don't know! Yes I know I'm the author. That doesn't mean I'm supposed to know. I have 'til tomorrow to figure it out. ::grins proudly:: 

Addition A/N – Heh, sorry 'bout this one. But it's really bugging me. I've got this question that's been bugging me forever. If you'd be so kind to check my profile, it's right there under Question which is nice and bold for ya. ; ) T'anks, all!


	4. Don't Be Stupid

__

'This is not about age,

Time served on the earth,

Doesn't mean you grow in mind.' – Sign, Creed

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four

:

****

Don't Be Stupid

"So what is there to do around here?"

"After living here all of my life, I can honestly say… Nothing."

Jeff and Dawn had gone out for lunch, if you could call fast food lunch. There was always 3 burger places to choose from, usually all neatly lined up on the same side of their competition: Burger Kind, McDonalds and Wendy's. They opted for a couple Big Macs to go and headed back to the hotel to taunt some of the others with the smell of food. 

After lunch it had been a walk around the hotel. They had made their way over to the pool, which hadn't been covered up in the winter weather as the water wasn't frozen, just freezing cold. Dawn bent and stuck a finger into the water and ended up pulling it out immediately.

"I guess that means the water's cold," Jeff stated the obvious.

"Nah, it's boiling hot."

"Well if that's the case, jump on in," Jeff suggested. He knew the water was far from boiling.

Dawn rolled her eyes at Jeff and brushed past him, shoving him lazily with her arm into the pool. But if he was going in, she was going with him. He grabbed her arm and they fell in together. Seconds later both multi-colored hair heads were surfaced and gasping from air through chattering teeth. She glowered at Jeff and she swam to the edge and hoisted herself up. But Jeff had hold off her leg. 

"Jeff, it's cold!" Dawn whined.

"It's your fault," he said as he dragged her back into the pool.

Spotting a diving board, Jeff left Dawn treading the water in the middle, trying to at least keep the blood circulating and get used to the frigid temperature. When she realized where Jeff was, it was too late.

"Swanton!" he shouted before doing a flip and hitting the water back first. That had to hurt.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

Jeff nodded proudly and pushed her in the direction of the diving board. Did he really expect her to do something like that? Obviously so, what was the point in fighting? Dawn rolled her eyes and turned her back to the pool on the board, jumped once and did a backwards flip and a half. Unlike Jeff, however, she went down head first.

"Alright you two, when you turn as blue as that dye that's in both of your hair - it's time to get out." 

Chris Irvine was standing outside the pool, a safe distance away in case one of them decided that he would be good company inside the pool. Both of them pouted as they crawled out of the pool, suddenly finding themselves much colder then when they were in the pool. Chris had brought a couple towels out for them and tossed them over, still a good few feet away. 

But who was he not to be wet? Dawn and Jeff both shook their heads, dripping wet hair flinging the water in Chris' directions. The dyed hair duo smiled at their accomplished job and began toweling of their hair and what they could of their clothes. This is definitely the way to get sick, Dawn thought as she sneezed. 

"And I don't have a change of clothes," Dawn muttered. _Just my luck._

"I'm sure Lita'll let you borrow something. You're fully developed so you should both be the same size," Jeff suggested.

"Isn't she a little young for you, Jeff?" Chris teased and got a very wet towel thrown at him.

They all headed into the hotel, they had at least dried off enough so that they weren't leaving behind a water trail. Since Jeff had to go change himself, it was Chris who now how the honor of interrupting Matt and Amy as he pounded on the door. It was a good couple of minutes before they opened the door.

"Hey, Li." 

"What do you want, Chris?" she asked, annoyed, as Matt appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You got an extra pair of clothes I could borrow?" realized how bad that might have sounded, Chris quickly added in "… for Dawn. Her and Jeff went for a little swim."

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

Amy left Chris standing at the door and a chattering Dawn behind him who was clutching a cold towel around her. Why did it have to be so cold in the hotel?

"Here ya go," she handed Chris a pair of black cargo pants and a black top. Dawn smiled. Considerate.

Chris and Dawn joined Jeff in his room who was now redressed in dry clothes. The young teenager quickly made a beeline for the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Amy's clothes fit perfectly. 

"Hey, Jeff, you were right."

Both men whistled when she came out of the bathroom. When she said the clothes fit perfect, what she meant was they fit perfectly against her skin, every curve was outline.

"Men…"

They pretended to pout and they made room between them for her on the bed. It figures that they would be watching 'The Mask'. Jim Carrey was truly insane. Chris excused himself as it was getting late. Jeff ended up ordering a pizza for dinner. She didn't want to go home so Jeff had let her stay with him, their was too beds after all. Jeff took a sip of his pepsi and then ended up belching. Normally a girl would have gone into 'gross mode', but Dawn instead burped louder then he did.

"You call me crazy when you're just plain weird," he chastised.

"D'uh."

Jeff shook his head as Dawn grabbed a pillow and stretched out on the bed, her arms folded on the pillow and head resting atop them. She was laughing heartily at the movie when Jeff wasn't even paying attention anymore. He was too busy studying her form. For someone her age, she looked like a full grown woman. A full chest, developed hips and a nice ass to boot. Eventually they both fell asleep watching the movie. As long as Dawn didn't knew what he thought, there was no harm done. It wasn't a crime to look.

~~~~~~~~~~

Matt slid his keycard into the slit and entered the room he and his brother were sharing. He was surprised to see Dawn here, sleeping in the same bed with Jeff no less. Jeff even had his arm draped across her lower back. It would have been a rather comprising position if Matt didn't know his brother as well as he did. He went over and gently shook his brother awake.

"Hey Matt," he mumbled tiredly.

"You look comfortable."

"Huh?" It was then Jeff realized who was lying next to him and he grinned sheepishly, pulling his arm off of her. He slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake her. 

Matt had brought a cup of coffee for Jeff, motioning that it was on the table as the elder brother changed into a new attire. Jeff was sipping at his coffee greatfully, it was a good wake up call. He didn't realize he'd been staring at Dawn until Matt snapped him out of his daze, noticing his stare.

"Don't get any ideas, Jeff."

"Matt, don't be stupid. I know the law."

~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N – Soooooo, what'cha think so far? ::grins:: I hope it's enjoyable. I gots another teaser for ya!

****

Teaser – Jeff said he knows the law. But does that mean he's going to _obey_ it? Does Dawn know the law? What law? Do I know know the law? All this and more in the next chapter! ^_-


	5. Mistakes

__

'Yes I think it's safe to say,

I feel good about the sin.' When It All Goes Wrong Again, Everclear

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five

:

****

Mistakes

The rainbow-haired Hardy brother had taken Dawn home to pack for a couple days on the road. Kyle, however, was there this time. There had been a long-drawn out spat that was unlike any normal sibling rivalry, Kyle arguing that since he was older he should be the one going and working for the WWF. On the other side of it was Dawn who pointed out, at least decently, that he had no talent whatsoever, momentarily silencing her brother before he began repeating his previous yelling. Jeff hated to see this, this isn't how families were supposed to work as Dawn went to her room to pack.

She just stuffed random clothing articles into a duffel bag, it was only a 3 night trip, so she didn't need a year supply of anything. Jeff was teasing her endlessly when he picked up a pair of her undergarments that she'd tossed in, dangling it on his finger. It was a black bra along with a matching thong and had flames all over it. Dawn snatched it away and tossed it back into her bag and tossed in a last pair of pants before zipping it closed, almost closing it on Jeff's fingers. 

That had all been before their flight, which had landed just forty minutes ago and they were all getting comfortable in their rooms. Amy had offered to let Dawn stay with her, but when it was all done and decided it was Matt who was staying with Amy. So that left Jeff and Dawn to share the other room. Even though they'd spent less then a week together, they were already used to staying with one another, despite Dawn's mumbling of how this ruined any chance for privacy. 

"It's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before," Jeff teased when they were in the room, he was soon doubled over and gasping for air.

"Excuse me for being a proud virgin."

Jeff was tempted to say more, but the teenager had walked away from him now an embarrassed virgin. Her shyness was so cute. She'd gone into the bedroom and pulled out some athletic pants with a tank top. Dawn still had on Amy's outfit. Jeff was staring at her and Dawn made a little swirl motion with her hand raised in the air, indicating for him to turn around so she didn't have to go to the bathroom. He complied. She'd turned her back on him and had tossed off her shirt when Jeff turned back around. His eyes watched in a sort of slow motion as she slipped her pants off, revealing long smooth legs. He could see her thin trim, her curvy figure, her creamy skin. How could she be only 15 when she had the body of a 21 year old?

Quickly turning around before a fully dressed Dawn could catch him staring at her, he moved towards the bathroom and abruptly shut the door hard then he had intended to. Dawn was staring at the door he'd just slammed with confusion etched across her face. She knocked politely on the door.

"I'm going to the gym, Jeff. You okay?"

"I'll meet you down there in a couple minutes."

Dawn shrugged and opted headed for the hotel gym. It wasn't the best thing in the world, but it at least had a ring set up in it. She knew how to wrestle, she'd even done what the Hardy Boyz had done – Turned her trampoline into a ring and wrestle. It was a backyard type thing she'd done with a couple others, minus hardcore matches. If anything else it was a good workout and good wrestling practice. 

She looked around. There was no one else in here. Dawn did a few quick stretches before she stepped into the ring. It had a little give to it, but not much. That meant you had to fall right or you were just doing more damage to yourself. She stood in one of the corners, cracked her neck to the side and took a couple steps into a cartwheel, followed by a back-flip and jumped onto the top rope. This was where things got complicated. Dawn immediately flipped backwards into what could have been a moonsault, but she landed on her feet and went down backwards, low enough to do a backroll and ended up doing a hand spring all the way back to the corner she'd started in.

"Bravo, Miss Mallund."

"Oh please, Jeff, don't start doing formalities. And that?" she shrugged as if it were nothing when in truth that was one of her prime moves when she wrestled with the neighborhood kids, a different version of it though.

"Alright, alright, out of the ring."

"Jeff, you're no fun!" Dawn pouted when an idea suddenly came to her. "How 'bout a match?"

"What? Oh no."

"Just for fun, Jeff. Please?"

Jeff looked at her, she'd put the big doe eyes on and it was impossible to refuse her. He climbed into the ring and Dawn mocked the dinging of a bell to signal the match start. Jeff was hesitant, Dawn, however, was not. It was an amusing sight to see someone almost a foot shorter do an armdrag, but Jeff had instinctively jumped to help her get him over. He got back up, Dawn dropkicked him. She hopped up onto the rope RVD-style and Jeff had gotten up again, this time to catch her. Dawn glowered at him, but she jumped off anyway… And Jeff caught her, falling back with her and then flipping them over to he was on top. He pinned down her arms and legs and counted to 3, grinning all the while. 

"You aren't any fun, Skittles."

"I know."

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently. It felt so natural, so right. Jeff's lips were still lingering until his pulled back sharply. His eyes were wide and rolled out of the ring, rushing out of the gym leaving a stunned Dawn still lying in the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where was he? Dawn had gone back to their room expecting Jeff to be there. But he wasn't. She wandered around the hotel after that, hoping to find him somewhere. From top to bottom she'd gone through the hotel and there was no rainbow-colored hair in sight. She kicked the nearest vending machine. She understood why he ran off, but she hated to be treated like that. Like a kid. The least he could have done was apologize, as much as she would have hated to hear it. Even though she hadn't truly realized it before, she did feel an odd connection to Jeff. It was like she didn't have to put up some façade for anybody or worry about being labeled a freak because of her appearance. She could just be Dawn. _But I guess I'm just a kid to him._ _I don't get it, age is only a number. Its not like a kiss is breaking the law, is it? Well, even so, no one saw it. Gees Jeff, why'd you have to do that?_

Dawn thought about that a moment longer, her mind was slowly trying to give her answers. She might be young, but that doesn't make one ignorant. _To let me know what I was feeling. I'm falling for a 25 year old._

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hey, Chris."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Jeff is, would you?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Dawn. I haven't seen him. I'll let you know if I do."

She smiled at him weakly before heading back to her room, other then the gym, there was really nothing to do. And Dawn was far from going back to the gym. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamming his hands into his pockets, Jeff stalked down the sidewalk. It was starting to get dark. The air was getting colder and a breeze had picked up. A walk had always helped to clear his mind, but not this time. He knew he'd made a mistake by kissing her, by kissing Dawn. What he felt towards her was undeniable. _You haven't even know her a week, you idiot._ He chastised himself. Mental abuse seemed like a good punishment at the moment. When he wasn't doing that, he was busy making excuses. _I was just caught up in the moment. She could understand that, couldn't she? I mean, a kiss between friends is okay._ _There's no harm done if no one saw anything._ _We can just forget it ever happened._ With that, Jeff began making his way back to the hotel.

He enjoyed the warmth of the hotel compared to the brisk night air. He hesitated a moment before sliding the keycard through and opening the door. Jeff had every intention of telling her to forget what had happened back in the gym, it was all just a spontaneous thing that shouldn't have happened.

All the lights were off. Was she asleep? It couldn't be that late. He flipped on the light to find Dawn curled up on the bed, still fully clothed. Suddenly he felt bad, he had a guilt conscience weighing on him. Not because of the kiss, because he was going to lie to her. He had been too caught up in the moment to realize what he was doing, but the honest truth was he enjoyed it. However, that didn't mean it wasn't wrong. Law was law. 

Jeff sat down next to her on the bed and almost jumped in surprise when she rolled over. She was wide-awake. He immediately noticed the puffy eyes, the flushed cheeks and the tearstains. And he knew he'd caused it. But he still had to tell her…

"I'm sorry I ran out like that, Dawn. It w-was just…" he stopped short. Her eyes looked so sad, a contrast to the beautiful puppy dogs he'd seen from her earlier. _Oh to hell with it._

Jeff put a hand on her cheek, idly wiping away the trail the her tears had made. For the second time that day, their lips met. Dawn was expecting him to pull away again, but when he didn't, she finally gave in and enjoyed the tender kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N – Yes folks, I know Jeff is over 25. About 30 now if I'm not mistaken. But 15 years older then her seems a bit much, doesn't it?

Teaser – Does this make Dawn and Jeff a couple of secret now? What would Matt, Amy and Chris think if they found out? What would Vince think? Can Jeff and Dawn really deal with all of this…?


	6. What's Going On?

__

'And no one can tell me,

That I'm too young to know

'Cause I love you,

And you love me yeah.' - Our Day Will Come, Christina Aguilera

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six

:

****

What's Going On?

For the third time, Jeff had his arm around Dawn as he slept. They had gone to bed in separate beds, but sometime during the night, Dawn had gotten up and crawled over to Jeff's bed. She hoped he didn't mind a bed partner. It was just too cold and the thin hotel sheets just didn't do too much for a person. Jeff instinctively pulled her closer to him as he woke up. He was content to just watch her sleep. Idly playing with her strip of red her seemed to wake her, her hazel eyes meeting his green ones. 

There was a knock on the door and Jeff groaned. Well, there goes one good moment wasted. Dawn pulled the covers up and over her head as Jeff went to the door. 

"Hey, bro." 

"Matt, what time is it?"

"7:30," the elder brother said, looking at her watch to be sure.

"Good, now you know what time not to come knocking on my door."

"Funny, Jeffy. But Vince would like to see Dawn."

"Alright, I'll let her know."

Matt gave Jeff the room number and the time she was supposed to be there by before Jeff had to almost slam the door on him. It wasn't because Matt had woken him up or anything, he just really wasn't a morning person, especially after he ruined time with Dawn. _What am I thinking? It was just an innocent couple of kisses and now I'm complaining about my time with her. Jeff, man, you got it real bad._

He smiled when he saw the covers pulled over her head. Well, there was no use trying to get back to sleep. Once he was up he was up. So, might as well wake up the sleeping beauty. He pulled the covers right off of her and she groaned. Since Dawn didn't take the hint to wake, Jeff began tickling her feet. Not a smart method as she began to kick her feet in any which direction and he wisely backed away. That left only one thing to do. He snatched up a plastic bucket from the cover and held it above Dawn before taking off the lid and turning it upside down. Ice cubes. She was immediately out of the bed, her hand full of ice cubes that were soon shoved down Jeff's boxers.

"You're so cruel," he said, jumping up and trying to shake the wet, cold things out. 

"And you're so mean. Point?" she smiled like an angel and he kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"Vince wants you in his office at 8:30, room 12."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He wants the Hurricane shirt."

"Have you even been working on it?"

"It's finished. I worked on it yesterday while you were… gone. Then I put the last touches on before I got in bed with you," she explained.

"I want to see!"

Dawn stared at 'Skittles' for a moment. Some of the inflated egos of the WWF had looked at her like she was a kid, and here Jeff was acting like an overgrown kid. It's always physical age, never mental ago. Well, except with Jeff and a few select others.

She went to the closet and pulled out the shirt that was hanging all by it's lonesome. It looked just as she had drawn it on paper, only much neater. Jeff applauded her before she tossed the shirt onto his head to obscure his vision while she changed into something presentable. 

When he pulled the shirt off, she was dressed in one of her hand-made outfits. This time it was an RVD shirt – On the front it had a pair of thumbs pointing a name made out of ying-yangs. She did a little twirl and on the back it had a dragon holding the words: 'The Whole F'n Show'. _She looks good in black…_

She smiled at him and quickly ran a brush through her hair, brushed her teeth, tossed on her boots and left with the shirt in tow. It was only 8. Tardiness must not be on her list of habits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vince had absolutely loved the design, saying that this shirt would be a big seller. Dawn merely chuckled. Her paycheck would be received in a week after they'd tallied the sales. _Whatever, Vinnie-Mac, money's just green paper._

The wrestlers would be heading to the arena soon for some early workouts and last minute practice. Vince had suggested to her that she could start accompanying the Hardy Boyz to the ring. Amy, or Lita rather, was soon to break off from them to pursue the Women's title fulltime. Of course, a name would have to be selected, a storyline would have to be drawn up and she'd need some training. However, the training is what she didn't need. She knew how to perform most of the moves if worst came to worse.

Dawn stepped out of the room with her new target – Test. As much as she hated his new gimmick, Andrew Martin was a real charmer. Jeff had both of their bags as they headed down to the car.

20 minutes later they were at the arena. She was just going to be introduced to the crowd tonight. Run down the ring, trip one of their opponents, it was simple enough. And Jeff's one time nickname was the lucky draw, the fans would know her as Sunset: an extremist with the capability of high flying. 

The time came when she waiting by the curtain, bouncing nervously. Chris had clapped a hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down. 

"You'll do fine out there," he assured before he headed off to prepare for his own match. 

When Albert lifted the boot to Matt, Dawn took that as her cue. She instantly ran down, getting into her 'Sunset' character. Her pants were black and in flared triangles at the bottom, starting at purple and turning to green halfway up her leg. The shirt was black as well, cut into triangles at mid-drift with the same purple fade to green pattern. 

Albert bounced back on the ropes and Sunset grabbed hold of his foot. He reached down to grab her, but Jeff had already gotten him down and rolled him up for the pin. Sunset slipped into the ring, celebrating the win with the Hardy Boyz, Albert and Scotty Too Hotty hanging their heads in defeat. It felt good to be in the ring surrounded by fans. Jeff hoisted her up onto his shoulders and she took a good look at the crowd, a wide grin on her face. This was great. But her happiness quickly left when she spotted a certain blond-haired man in the crowd. She kept her smile up, though, but the blue eyes that stared at her coldly could only belong to one person – Kyle.

The new trio made their way backstage, Dawn instantly shaking off the sight of her brother. The guys wanted to treat her to dinner, but she just wanted to go back to the hotel and relax. Not to mention take a nice hot shower. Matt stayed behind while her and Jeff went back to the hotel.

"You were wonderful out there, Sunset."

"I didn't do anything special."

"Sure you did," he whispered and kissed the side of her neck.

She smiled and pushed him back, wagging a finger at him. Dawn went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, turning her back to Jeff and tossing her shirt back at him. She closed the door halfway and stripped down, climbing into the comfort of the warm water. 

"Fine, spoil the moment," he pouted. 

"Why don't you join me?"

Dawn bit her lip. She wasn't sure where that had come from. Jeff was silent on the other side of the shower curtain. How could she be so stupid? It was illegal, she knew. That was always in the back of both of their minds. She shook her head as she still didn't hear anything from Jeff. She was about to apologize when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. He pulled her to him, her head leaning on his chest. 

She turned in his arms to face her. His green eyes were just staring contentedly at her. It was a new sensation for her, to feel bare body against bare body. He took a step back, his hands still on her hips, just to simply look at her. Dawn could feel his eyes roaming over her body and grew self-conscience, but she oddly found that she didn't want to cover up from him. But she took the opportunity to take her own appreciative eye over him. She looked up and he was staring at her again. He bent down to give her an open-mouthed kiss full of passion. His hand fumbled to turn off the water and he carried her out of the shower, not even bothering to towel off.

He laid her down on the bed and caressed her soft skin. She looked so innocent at that moment. Jeff's mouth met hers again for another deep-throated kiss, bracing an arm on either side of her. He pulled back suddenly, his eyes searching hers.

"What do you want, Dawn?"

Her mind fumbled for an answer. The brain and the mouth had stopped their communication momentarily. She was shy now, but Jeff's hand running along her stomach eased away any worry.

"I want you."

And that was all she had to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" the voice screeched.

Both Jeff and Dawn woke with a start. Matt was on the other side of the room, and he was fuming.


	7. Runaway

__

'Ooh, she's a little runaway,

Daddy's girl learned fast,

All those things she couldn't say.' - Runaway, Jon Bon Jovi

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven

:

****

Runaway

Dawn bolted upright in bed, waking a sleeping Jeff next to her. What in the hell? She checked under the covers and she was in her pajamas. Jeff gave her a funny look as Dawn relaxed. It had been a dream. She chuckled. That was so not funny. She remembered yesterday clearly now. Jeff had taken her back to the hotel, she'd showered, _without_ him. Then they ordered pizza for dinner and watched movies. It had been a simple night. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Looking over at the clock, it read 6 a.m. She groaned. Getting up this early had to be wrong. _Not as wrong as being with Jeff…_ she mused, _but it feels so right._ Shaking her head, she rolled out of the bed, much to the protest of a now shivering Jeff. Sleeping with him had to be what gave her that dream. She sighed and went into the bathroom, splashing some cold water over her face. It was a great wake-up call. Her head tilted back and Dawn stared at the ceiling for a long, long time.

There had been something in the dream, or maybe she should say someone. A certain blond that she had seen in the crowd. Kyle. He had been in the doorway behind Matt, like Kyle had led him to them. Well, her brother had always been out to ruin her life. But why dwell on dreams? They were just a fantasy. 

The teenager tossed on one of custom-made Undertaker shirts and a pair of Undertaker jeans that she had also made. It was from his 'Lord of Darkness' days as it had his throne and a hooded figure, along with his old 'T' with an 'x' overlapped symbol. It was cold outside the hotel, but the sun was already starting to come up.

"Hello, Dawn."

She spun around.

"Kyle," she seethed through clenched teeth.

"Why sister dear, aren't you glad to see your brother?"

"No," Dawn spat angrily and brushed passed him, already heading back to the hotel. She didn't have the patience to put up with him.

"What's your hurry? I just want to talk. I mean, since mom and dad aren't around… You need to get a lecture from someone." 

What? Dawn wasn't following him, her bewilderment clearly etched on her face.

"It's obvious you and Jeff are together. And you are a bit underage. I just thought you could use the 'sex talk'," he snickered. Before Dawn knew what she was doing Kyle was on the ground holding his nose. She'd wound up and let her fist fly. _Damn that felt good_.

She left him on the ground, stepping over him and breaking out into a job. Matt and Amy were just getting themselves some coffee when Dawn came in rather breathless. 

"Where's the ghost?" Amy teased.

"Huh? Oh, no ghost. Just… an annoying brother."

"Hey!"

"I wasn't talking about you, Matt," Dawn stood on her tip-toes to ruffle his hair, "just my brother." 

Matt smiled sympathetically and gave her a hug.

"Hey bro, you cheatin' on Amy now?" 

Jeff had just come down and joined them. Amy hit him in the gut and Jeff took the hint to shut up. Matt just rolled his eyes. _They all get along so well…_ The rainbow-haired brother put his arms around Dawn's shoulders, looking like a gesture of friendship to anyone's eyes. But not to Kyle, who was now outside. There was a trickle of dried blood from his nose, but he looked hell-bent as the quartet left for an early breakfast.

****

~~~~~~~~~~

By mid-afternoon, all four of them were in the hotel gym, practicing in the ring. Jeff and Dawn shared a knowing grin as memories of the kiss came to mind. They laughed at the memory now. The age difference problem had settled down to the back of their mind, for now anyway. 

The four of them each went to a separate corner of the ring. It was time for flying lessons. Amy was the first off of the turnbuckle with a moonsault. Matt quickly followed suit as the redhead rolled out of the way to allow him to do his legdrop. Jeff was next, landing the swanton bomb on his brother. Dawn went after that, performing a flip-turned-frog-splash on the both of them. That took the wind right out of the new Team Xtreme. Amy had fallen into a fit of giggles at their ridiculousness. It seems 'Sunset' fit right in with them. 

When they began going over routines for the match, Dawn found herself excluded. They wouldn't let her do that just yet. Oh no. Not until she got the training she didn't need. Instead of watching, she instead chose wandering. There wasn't a lot of wandering you could do in a hotel, but the snack machines were always a bonus. Which is where she headed. Dawn pulled a couple of quarters out of her pocket, who knew how long they'd been there. She never took her money out of her pocket, and it never fell out in the washing machine. Go figure.

"You and Jeff were looking pretty… hot… in there."

Kyle. 

"Don't you ever go away?" the younger sister asked hottily.

"Aww, don't get feisty, Dawn. Well not yet anyway. You do realize I'm going to have to tell Vince about you two."

"There's nothing to tell, blondy."

"Oh I beg to differ. The kiss between you two… And I hardly think sleeping with a minor is legal," he was enjoying every moment of this, watching his sister's face turn from shock to horror.

"You wouldn't," Dawn choked. But she didn't need him to say anything. This was Kyle she was talking about… He would.

Dawn slowly shook her head as she backed away. Kyle was laughing… Laughing at her. At his own sister. He was a real sadist. There were tears in her eyes as she reached her room and slammed the door shut. She slunk down against the nearest wall, how could he know? Had he been watching them all this time?

If Vince found out, if _anyone_ found out, she could kiss her relationship with Jeff goodbye. It was strange how Jeff had suddenly become her entire world. There was nothing else for her in life. This was her life now. Amazing how a person's life can change so quickly. But what could she do? Vince would know soon. He'd fire Jeff, he'd fire her. Would he call the police to and lock Jeff up behind bars?

She shuddered at the thought. There was only one thing she could do. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~

"Dawn, I'm back. We're done," Jeff announced tiredly as he trudged into the room.

Instantly he noticed something was wrong. Some of the drawers were open and empty, none of Dawn's stuff in them. Her bags were gone too. And Dawn was gone as well! Jeff searched the room frantically hoping that he was just looking over something and she was just hiding. But she wasn't. Dawn was gone. 

He saw her notebook on the table. It was open. He quietly walked over to it, holding back any of his emotion.

__

Jeff,

I'm sorry. I had no other choice but to leave. Kyle knows about us. I don't know how, but he threatened to tell Vince. By now he probably has. Without me there, then it will just be a lot easier. It might spare you getting into trouble over me. I am sorry about this, Jeff. I never wanted to leave. But maybe it's for the better. I'm too young, you know that. It's just not right. I do thank you for treating me like a real person, though. You know, instead of like a kid. I'll miss you, Jeff.

xOoX,

Dawn Mallund

Jeff crumbled to his knees, clinging the notebook to his chest. Dawn was really gone.

****

~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N – I'd like to thank cole for pointing out to me Jeff's real age. ::smacks forehead:: I'm stupid, I know. Remind me not to listen to my friends without double-checking. ::glares at T:: But, still for the story, Jeff is twenty-five. :-P I hope it won't be too painful to endure. And I know I didn't have a teaser last chapter, sorry.

****

Teaser – Dawn's gone. Really gone. But is she gone forever? Will she remain in contact? Did Kyle even tell Vince? Will Jeff go after her? Stay tuned. ^.^

****


	8. Storyling Re-Beginnings

__

'I didn't hear you leave, 

I wonder how am I still here,

I don't want to move a thing, it might change,

my memory.' – Here With Me, Dido

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight

:

****

Storyline Re-Beginnings

Jeff had to discover the hard way that it was difficult to move on. It had been two months since Dawn ran away, becoming another face in the crowd. The cards that had been dealt, however, ended up being played in an interesting twist. Indeed Kyle had told Vince about Jeff and Dawn's relationship. But since the idea of it was so absurd, Vince laughed it off, figuring Dawn had just left to get away from her brother. She'd left him with a forwarding address, after all. Jeff wasn't taking it too well, though. 

In the first couple of weeks, Matt and Amy gave Jeff space. They knew that they'd gotten close in the time they spent with one another. He spent most of the time locked up, only coming out of his cave to wrestle. In the ring is what was worrying everyone, his risks had become even more dangerous. The constant use of ladders, leaps off the top rope onto the announcer table or to the barricade, through tables… That was more risk then what was necessary. 

When you feel nothing but heartache, the physical pain in welcome. 

Kyle had stuck around for a few more days, hoping that Vince would offer him Dawn's job. But he never did seeing as Dawn's job was still hers, unbeknownst to the blond-haired sadist. He eventually left just as quickly as he'd come, feeling his purpose for coming had been done. He'd ruined Dawn's life. Jeff would have laughed at his stupidity, but it was the fact that he'd ran her off, that he resented that prick.

Matt and Amy did their best to cheer Jeff up. They'd even taken him dirt-biking a couple times, he seemed willing to get on with his life. People do come and go in the wrestling business quite often. Unbeknownst to them, it was just a front. How could he let his brother and his girlfriend know that he cared more about Dawn then what the believed? It wasn't possible. So he tried to look happy just to keep them off his back. Jeff was a good actor. 

The younger of the Hardy brothers, though, had begun to withdraw himself from co-workers now more than ever. He'd been quiet before, but now he seemed like a ghost, or a shadow. Always around, yet eerily quiet. That happened whenever someone got particularly close to someone who ended up moving on, so no one gave it a second thought. Jeff was grateful for that. But he still wanted Dawn back. Why he hadn't gone after her still baffled him. _I wouldn't have known where to start anyway… Now I'll never be able to find her._ Something told him that Vince knew how to get a hold of her, that information was kept under locker and key – Most likely the wishes of Dawn Mallund. She was still working for the WWF, he knew that much. A Christian t-shirt had recently been printed, one that could only have been made by the hands of Dawn, she had a style all her own.

Vince had given the fans some story about Dawn, rather Sunset to the people, being ambushed backstage by the Dudley's, the 'sword enemies of the Hardy Boyz' that was easily bought. Supposedly, she was at home recuperating from the attack. Too bad the story was bullshit because they were in Chicago, Illinois – Her hometown where they'd first met.

"Jeff, we're up," his older brother, Matt, informed him. Jeff followed him up to the curtains.

He heard their music playing. Many time's he'd added lyrics to their theme, even if the words were only heard in his head. _X-Treme ain't just a mood… It's a lifestyle… We're not content standing on the ground… We've gotta fly._ Jeff trotted out alongside his brother, his body bouncing with the music. He went to edge of the stage and stretched his arms down and outwards, bowing his head. It was a mirror image of the cartoon Jeff Hardy on his shirt, the one Dawn had made him. 

Sliding into the ring, he hopped up into the second turnbuckle, doing the same post he had on the stage. He looked out to the crowd. This match would take his mind of Dawn, just so long as he delivered enough punishment to himself, as sadistic as that may sound. He twirled down and waited for their opponents. A sign on the titan-tron caught his eye. It was a glowing green overtop some kind of purple satin that made the Hardy Boyz logo, purple glitter sprinkled around it. He'd know that sign anywhere. It was the sign Dawn had made. She was here! 

Jeff looked tried to search the thousands of fans packed into the arena, eyes darting through the mass of people. He didn't see the sign anywhere. He was forced to step out onto the apron when the bell rang, they were facing the evil duo of Kaientai. 

His mind was barely on the match when he felt a slap to his hand, Matt had tagged him in. The match was quick. It was rare the high-flying pair fought a team smaller then them, but rare doesn't mean never. Jeff hit the Swanton on Funaki to score the victory and his eyes scanned the arena again for the sign. He spotted it. Dawn had managed to get the same seat she'd had the last time. Her hair was different now; purple and pink strips in the front immediately followed by orange and red, those followed by white and green and ended with yellow and blue. It was a wonder she hadn't been mobbed by fans, maybe the dark sunglasses through them off.

Before Jeff knew what he was doing, he'd hopped over the barricade and grabbed Dawn, scooping her up and taking her back to the ring. Surprisingly, she didn't fight him. It was like she'd wanted him to find her. They slid into the ring together, Matt looked as shocked as the crowd. He instantly embraced Dawn and the crowd roared their approval of seeing Sunset again. To them, it was just part of the storyline. But Jeff knew it was more than that.

The second they were in the backstage area, a round of applause greeted them. A few of the mid-carders had gathered in the back to welcome Dawn back. The story they'd gotten was that she had family matters to take care of, only Matt, Amy and Jeff had known that Kyle was the reason. Amy and Matt just hadn't been told about what Kyle had done. It only took a day to send the world crumbling, so a world can be rebuilt in a day too. 

Matt and Amy waved the two off into the Hardy's locker room while they went to get changed elsewhere. Jeff locked the door and in one swift movement his hands were on either side of Dawn's face, kissing her lips hungrily. He bent down to let her wrap her arms around his neck, both enjoying the kiss until they had to break apart for air. Jeff's hand was caressing her exposed stomach as she leaned against him. Minutes passed until finally the silence was broken.

"Why'd you go?" Jeff blurted out. Dawn was silent for a moment longer even though she'd been expecting the question.

"I was scared, Jeff. You knew that."

"But why were you so scared, Dawn?"

"Do you think I want to see you go to jail? I'm surprised Kyle didn't go to police with this," she muttered bitterly.

"He has no proof, don't let him get to you… ever."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Dawn from behind, pressing his lips to her neck gently.

"C'mon, come back to the hotel with me," Jeff said, almost asking.

"I'm staying at the same hotel as you guys anyway. You don't honestly think I'd stay at home, do you?" Dawn grinned and Jeff shook his head to hide the smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jeff woke late the next morning, a warm body next to him. He smiled. She was still here. There was a fleeting though in the back of his mind that Dawn might have run off again, but she was still lying next to him. He tried to scoot out of the bed without waking her, but the second he moved, her eyes were open. 

"Well someone wakes easily," he murmured and kissed her sweetly. 

"I'm a light sleeper," she responded groggily, curling up closer next to Jeff. 

"Well you sleep some more, I need to take a shower."

Dawn whined her complaint as he rolled out of bed, suddenly finding herself cold from the lack of body heat. She heard the shower start and sat up in the bed, her head leaning back against the headboard, almost falling back asleep. For two months she'd gone from hotel to hotel, mooching off of the money she'd put into a bank account from her first paycheck and then having two more payments from Vince wired to it. Dawn had wanted to go back to Jeff each day, it had taken everything in her not to, constantly reminding herself of why she left. But when she saw Jeff on the television night after night, she realized that maybe Kyle hadn't succeeded in ruining them. He wouldn't have stayed around for long, but she stayed away just in case. How would she live with herself if she got Jeff put behind bars? When she heard that the WWF was going to be in Chicago, it seemed right to go. There was a kind of… romance to returning in the same place they met. 

"Tired?" Jeff asked.

"No."

She opened her still-tired eyelids, which quickly opened wider when she saw that all Jeff had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. He just smiled and went to his suitcase to get some clothes. 

"Come here," Dawn gestured.

"Can I get dressed first?"

"Nope." When Jeff didn't move, she grabbed his arm and tugged him over, pointing for him to lie down on his stomach, which he did. 

"You aren't going to spank me are you?" he teased.

"Nah, gonna give you a massage."

Jeff seemed to like that idea as Dawn moved to his side on her knees, rubbing his shoulders with surprising strength. She had Jeff practically purring like a cat. Dawn moved to sit on his lower back, saying that it was more comfortable this way for her. Her hands moved down along his spine and Jeff bit his tongue. He was enjoying it, a little too much. Dawn was oblivious to his arousal as he was still lying on his stomach while she moved back some to kneed at his lower back for the finish.

"Feeling better?" 

He twisted his head to the side, Dawn rolling off to the side of him. 

"Much better," he smiled. His back did actually feel a lot better than it had in weeks, he hadn't had the knots worked out in quite sometime. _Not to mention Dawn was the one doing it, _Jeff mused. 

Dawn rested her head next to Jeff's, Jeff brushing his nose against hers briefly before finally getting up to put on some clothes. He tossed her bag to her so she could find something to wear as well, one can't go out in public in their pajamas. She did have some training to do in the ring that would have already been completed if she hadn't runaway for those two months. But now that Dawn was back, it was finally time to start it. Vince had set up that Jeff would be one of the one's training her, along with Edge and Christian. 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N – Did this chapter really suck? I'm sorry. ::frowns:: I had this pounding headache on Thursday that continued on to Friday when I finally figured out I was sick. So now since I have nothing else to do… Voila! Another chapter is up. 

Teaser – Sorry, there won't be a teaser for the next chapter. I haven't worked out the next chapter and at the moment I'm just too sick to worry about trying to do that. Sowry, folks. 


	9. Obvious

__

'It only took a minute,

To fall in love with you.' - It Only Took A Minute, Mandy Moore

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine

:

****

Obvious

Dawn slowly slunk up to her hotel room, the one that she was sharing with Jeff, as usual. A couple weeks had passed since her return, 10 days out of the 14 belonging to training. Training that often times deteriorated into nothing more than a tickle-fest. Edge and Christian, or rather Adam and Jason, would tickle her unmercifully while Jeff held her arms behind her. It was partially her fault though, for being such a quick learned and instantly picking up on their demonstrations.

She had convinced the boys to let them get her to do something… new. They often had her jumping high enough in the air just from off the mat to do a front-flip splash, pretty high jumping for a white girl. But what she had wanted was to do something like Chris' moonsault, only without the use of the second rope to get high enough. To put it simply, she wanted to be able to do a back-flip splash kind of move. It was quite simple actually, she could get high enough for it. Jay had to make sure that she wasn't going to snap her neck doing the move in case she didn't get high enough, he ended up flat on his face as he couldn't even perform the move. Adam tried next, ending up as Jay did. Jeff was next in line, actually getting high enough to do the back-flip, not quite high enough though. He ended up putting his arms down and then springing back to avoid ending up as the other two, but at least they knew she wouldn't break any bones without enough hang time. Of course, their was always the possibility of an accident, but without accident the move was sage.

Now all Dawn wanted to do was take a shower. She kicked the door to the room closed and tossed her shirt to the ground, followed by her pants and then her bra and her underwear as well, leaving a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom. Jeff would we back in a little while, so Dawn didn't even bother to close the door all the way. The second the hot water hit her body, she could feel her muscles relaxing. She hadn't even realized she was this sore as her arm strained just to pick up a bar of soap. _I've got to get into better shape._

Ten minutes later she stepped out, wrapping one of the bath robes supplied by the hotel. When she opened the door, she saw Jeff, dangling her bra on his finger. Immediately she snatched it away and glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You actually bought that one, didn't you?"

"Darn right I did." Jeff snickered at her, throwing her black, glow-red flames bra out of his sight. She ushered him out into the other room so she could put on some clothes while he pretended to whine and pout.

"You act just like Stephanie, Jeff, I swear," Dawn huffed mockingly.

He acted as he were taken a back by that, but he did as he was told and flopped down on the couch in the other room. A couple minutes later Dawn came out, leaning lazily against the doorframe of the bedroom. Jeff's jaw dropped when he got a look at her. She was wearing some kind of see-through mesh robe, and her undergarments weren't doing much to cover her up either. A lacey black bra with eXtreme sewed in purple letters and a little bikini thong to match. If Jeff had been thinking straight, he would have told to her that her little temptation tease wasn't working, but with the thoughts going through his mind; the obvious sign of arousal in his pants made it very clear that he liked what he saw. 

Dawn took that as a cue and did a slow little twirl for him. His eyes looked her up and down, from her pouty pink lips to her smooth white legs. She swayed her hips as she sauntered towards him until he pulled her down onto his lap for her to know just what she was doing to him.

It was wrong. Jeff knew it. Not only was it wrong, but immoral and rather illegal. But sometimes, love works in funny ways. The poet of the Hardy Boyz knew that, Jeff had even often written about that very subject. For now, though, he just rested her chin on her shoulder. He wouldn't take it as far as he had always imagined doing when he found the love that he'd always wanted in his life, not yet anyway. Instead, Jeff became Dawn's own personal pillow for the evening, falling asleep wrapped in his strong embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~

Amy huffed as she stalked back to Jeff and Dawn's room; she'd "borrowed" their room key from the front desk without permission, but neither of them were answering the door. She slipped the keycard through the slot lazily, plotting ice cubes stuffed down Jeff's bowers for making her go through all that trouble, but what are friends for anyway?

Plots of payback were put on hold, however, once she saw the two curled together on the couch. They looked so peaceful. It took her a moment to notice just what Dawn was wearing, how Jeff had his arm wrapped around her so protectively… they looked happy. Even though she should have been slightly discouraged knowing that Jeff was perhaps involved with someone so young, Amy found herself instead wanting to leave them to their privacy. She quietly backed out of the room, clicking the door shut softly with one thought on her mind: _Don't let Matt find out, you two._

Dawn's head turned towards the door. She thought she'd heard it close shut, but there wasn't anyone around and Jeff was snoring under her. It was a good thing he didn't snore light a freight train, or else there would often be a pillow covering his head. Dawn smiled, Jeff looked cute when he slept. They had somehow gotten in a lying position during their sleep and Jeff's multi-colored hair was spread all around his face. His lips were parted slightly and she found herself kissing him gently. 

"Morning," he mumbled. 

"Good morning," she said overly cheerily. Jeff yawned widely with Dawn pretending to inspect his mouth for any signs of sickness, earning her a funny look. 

"You seem a bit… odd this morning."

She nodded, mouthing three little letters that made Jeff understand her change in behavior very quickly. The phone was ringing behind them and Dawn giggled as she crawled over the phone to answer the phone.

"'Ello!" she greeted. There was a short pause as Jeff sat listening to her end of the conversation.

"Sure, breakfast sounds good. We'll be there in a few!" Dawn tossed the phone back in the receiver, turning to Jeff who already knew who was on the phone.

"Matt and Amy want us to join them for breakfast?"

"Yup. Now get ready, I told her we'd be there soon," she announced, still seeming to be in a very cheery mood as she bounced into the bedroom with a pair of clothes. 

Fifteen minutes later they were in the local Ihop's across the street from the hotel, Matt waving them over. The food had just arrived, and it seems the two had taken the liberty of ordering for Jeff and Dawn. Neither of them complained as they took a seat in the booth and all began to fill their empty stomachs. There was soon a whole-hearted conversation going on at the table, the few people that were actually eating breakfast there so early glancing over at the loud laughter that was coming from their table.

Amy couldn't help but watch Jeff and Dawn after seeing them sleeping together like that in the hotel room. Just watching them laugh together, subtle touches, quick stolen glances that normally would have been considered a passing look between two friends. But now Amy got a deeper meaning from it, it seemed so obvious now. Matt's hand was covering her own and she smiled lightly at that as her attention once again turned to the odd pair sitting across from her.

She knew it was wrong, but Jeff knew it too. He wasn't an idiot after all, no matter what kind of risks he took in the ring. Amy could only hope that Matt didn't start looking as far into it as she was now. But he didn't notice anything that morning, from what Amy could see anyway.

Matt watched while Amy kept staring over at Jeff and Dawn. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, a little too much. Him and Amy had been like that before he got the courage to show her how he felt, he would recognize that anywhere. He told Jeff not to do anything stupid, apparently he hadn't listened. Maybe he wasn't sexually involved with her, since that was simply beyond stupidity, but he was starting, it seemed, to get romantically involved. And that was too close. 

Breakfast was fun, filled with jokes and stories, tales of their lives and where they grew up. Dawn smiled, Jeff had wrapped his leg around her under the table, out of view. Matt and Amy were so unaware of what was going on between them, the emotion that was there. Dawn almost snickered at the thought, living a secret relationship is hardly what she planned, but the path of love is often full of obstacles.

When they got back to the hotel, Jeff had his arm wrapped around Dawn's shoulder, as Matt did Amy. One was supposed to look a friendly gesture, but somehow, they all knew that Jeff was just showing his affection openly and trying to pass it off as something with less meaning. Matt kissed Amy quickly on the cheek and sent her back to the room, however, he stayed.

"Hey Jeff, can I talk to you?" Jeff shrugged.

"Alone," Matt said, gesturing politely for Dawn to leave. She too shrugged and went on her way back to her and Jeff's shared room while Matt led his little brother to a partially secluded part of the lobby and sat them down.

"Whatcha' want, bro?" Jeff asked quizzically. 

Matt really wasn't good at this sort of thing, but he had to be the brother, _so pretend to know what I'm doing here_.

"You and Dawn seem to be getting along well," Matt began, unsure of how else to start it.

"Yeah, she's probably the only person other than you that I can relate with in some way." _Along with the fact that she's fun to be with, smart, beautiful, funny, talented, different…_

"You like her a lot?" 

"We're like best friends, Matt. Are you getting to a point?" Jeff knew his brother well, and he knew what was coming.

"Jeff, you know I've always looked out for you. I don't want you to get yourself into trouble. Dawn's too young. I know you're starting to get into a relationship with her, but don't," Matt practically blurted out.

The younger Hardy simply stared at his elder brother. His jaw was set, hands balled into fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"You have no right to tell me who I can and can't be in a relationship with, Matt. Do you expect me t just say 'poof' and then all my feelings for her are gone? It's not that easy! You of all people should know that," Jeff shouted angrily. He loved his brother dearly, but he was an adult too, free to make his own decisions. Despite Matt being older, Jeff perhaps had just as much life experience. Just because he was the younger of the two didn't mean he had to play the younger brother role, but Matt seemed to be fine playing big brother. And that just made Jeff angrier. He quickly stalked off before Matt could get it another word, even though he could hear him yelling after him, Jeff wasn't listening. He refused to let his brother follow him as well, entering the open elevator and pressing the button for the doors to close quickly, leaving a stunned Matt behind the shut doors. 

Dawn knew she should have gone back to the room and now she was really regretting staying and eavesdropping, no less. She slid back against the wall, banging her head back against the hard concrete. It touched her deeply to hear Jeff defend the relationship he had with her, but at the same time it was killing her. Jeff wasn't afraid to let anyone know it seemed, even Matt. And Matt was enraged, furious even. She couldn't help but feel as if she were driving these two brothers apart. They had always been close, she could tell just from looking at them and with her own relationship with Kyle, her brother, gone so wrong, Dawn didn't want theirs to end up that way.

There was also something else nagging at her. Would Matt keep this to himself? Or would he expose her and Matt? Dawn shuddered at her own thoughts. Matt wouldn't do that, would he? _I know he wants to keep Jeff out of trouble, but doesn't he want him to be happy too?_ Maybe the two just didn't come in the same package. Dawn frowned. She had to take a lot of blame for this, they were fighting about her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Her and Jeff were supposed to be happy despite keeping their relationship a secret, but now what?

~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N – Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, everyone… I came down with a major case of Writer's Block! But I'm over it now. Don't worry! J 

Teaser – Will Matt pull the cat out of the bag? Is Dawn going to do something about it? What about Jeff? Is Amy going to play a role in all this? Tune in to what should be the final chapter to find out… 


	10. Solving The Situation

****

A/N – Before I begin this chapter, I'd like all of you to know that this is indeed the final chapter. I've gone back in fourth in my decision of how to end it, but I finally decided. And ooh, I've got a pretty doll for you all to lookit! The prettyful little doll is one of Dawn, made courtesy of TraceAce! (Told ya I'd let everyone see the purdy masterpiece. :-D) It can be found here: http://crimsongem.freehomepage.com/dawn.jpg 

~~~~~~~~~~

'You know that I'll protect you,

From all of the obscene,

I wonder what you're doing,

Imagine where you are.' – Blurry, Puddle of Mud

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten

:

****

Solving The Situation

Dawn stayed slumped against the wall for the longest of time, she felt like crying, yet she was too distraught to do so. Matt wasn't supposed to find out, no one was. Not until she had turned 18, which would be in almost 3 years. But now that she thought about it, 3 years, 1095 days, that was a long time. No man in their right mind would wait that long just to have an open relationship with someone ten years younger then me. 

__

I guess Matt is really looking after Jeff… In 3 years, we won't still be together, will we? It's just one of those temporary love spurts. Dawn had been through those before, those huge crushes that lasted months, but she felt so much more differently for Jeff. It's just that a true relationship would be impossible, wouldn't it? In three years, he could find someone so much better then her to make him happy. _Do I even make him truly happy?_ She slowly shook her head, Dawn didn't know where these thoughts had suddenly come from, but the reality, she supposed, had finally hit her. 

"Well someone looks glum."

"Hey, Chris," she greeted blandly, tossing a weak smile his way. 

"How 'bout two pennies for your thoughts this time?" 

She sighed. All she needed now was one more person to know what was going on between her and Jeff, with Matt. Why did it all have to get like this?

"It's… nothing," Dawn replied after a long pause. "Nothing you can help with…"

"Just don't run away again, you hear?" Chris tousled her hair playfully before leaving her to herself again. 

Run away again? That was a tempting thought. Dawn remembered very clearly how she went from hotel to hotel in various cities around the country, making sure she wasn't found. She could do that again. There was enough money in her account to last her a few months, after that ran out, home was a repulsing yet simple solution. They would only look for her for so long, if they even looked for her at all. Dawn frowned. Would Jeff miss her? She remembered watching in those couple of months she had disappeared, he didn't look tormented over it at all. In fact, he seemed as if he were on the top of his game. 

__

I think I've done enough damage around here, Dawn mused forlornly. Slowly she stood with knees that felt like j-ello and a heart that was aching, but she'd made up her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe Jeff is so stupid!" Matt yelled exasperatedly, slamming the door on his way in. Amy went over to him, hearing the harsh note in his voice and cast him a questioning look. He looked tense from anger.

"Jeff and Dawn," he said simply. Amy understood instantly.

"Matt…" she started, but he cut her off, too lost in anger to listen.

"How could he does this when I told him now? So he likes her now, but it won't be the same next year! He'll find someone better, someone his age! I don't see how he can be so _stupid_ now," Matt seethed.

"Baby," Amy said, wrapping her arms around his waist, "calm down. Haven't you seen them together? They look so happy. Don't you want your brother to be happy?"

"Yes, but I don't want him breaking the law! I don't need my brother in jail!" he argued, but Amy tried to keep calm and reason with his temper.

"Jeff knows what he's doing is illegal, Matt. But they're in lo-," Matt held up a hand to her.

"No, don't say it. They can't know what love is. Dawn is too young and Jeff would never fall in love with a 15 year old!"

"Well he has. Matt, stop trying to control Jeff's life. He's an adult now and Dawn is who he wants."

"Dawn isn't an adult," he said through gritted teeth. "Why are you taking their side anyway? You should be with me on this one!"

"I want to see Jeff happy, you should too. Are you really going to let age cloud the view of love?" she received an odd look from Matt, both were set firmly. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Dawn?"

Jeff whirled around in the room, she wasn't in there. Normally he would have waited for her, but they really needed to talk now. His search led him to the lobby, there didn't seem to be anyone around expect for someone pushing out the doors of the hotel. He figured Dawn would have come down for a drink, but she wasn't around the vending machines, or the snack food dispenser. Jeff sighed and looked around. 

Had that been Dawn that was leaving the hotel? Black hair, a blur of color, it had been her. She'd heard everything between him and Matt, hadn't she? Jeff took off, following in the direction he remembered seeing her turn in. Something inside him told her that he had to catch up with, so he ran. He didn't know where he was running, he just hoped it was in the right direction.

If he hadn't been so bent on getting to Dawn he would have frozen in his tracks at what was ahead. A train station. Jeff willed his legs to move faster, pushing past a crowd of people. But he was too late. The train had already begun to pull out… and Dawn was on it. He caught sight of her head leaning against the window and frowned deeply. What was said between him and his brother was bad enough, but he could feel the strings to his heart being pulled as the train began to travel out of sight. 

His eyes stung and it took him a minute to realize he was crying. _You aren't coming back this time, are you?_ Jeff hung his head and sat down in the middle of the boarding platform, not caring who tripped over him or who stepped on him. With knees curled against him and arms wrapped around them, he began rocking himself back and fourth. No one even stopped to see what was wrong with the superstar, they just went on their way. 

__

I hate you, Matt! You ruined my life. Already Jeff was planning on screaming at his brother. It was his fault. His fault Dawn was gone! He needed to punch something, anything, which led his fist to the hard cement. 

"An injured wrestler is not good for business."

Jeff's head perked up in the blink of an eye. In a rush he was on his feet, hugging the small frame in front of him.

"Dawn," he murmured, "I-I thought you…" he didn't know how to say it, but Dawn got the idea.

"I switched trains at the next stop. I'm sorry, Jeff."

"It's okay. Just, don't keep running off on me like this…"

"Okay," she smiled.

"Now come on, we have problems to fix," he didn't like the thought of it, but Dawn felt the need to comfort him in some way.

"It'll be alright," she knew it was a lie, or hopeful wishing, but they could work things out… Together.


End file.
